


Nuanen

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elves, Eragon World, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak niespotykanych i pięknych oczu. Oczu, które były niebieskie, zielone albo jasnobrązowe w zależności od kąta pod którym na nie spoglądał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuanen

**Author's Note:**

> Ten fandom miał być wstępem do dłuższego opowiadanka, ale na tą chwile nie mam na nie czasu :( Może kiedyś.

Stiles z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy biegł przed siebie co sił w nogach, próbując uciec przed rozgniewanym Scottem, któremu zabrał przepaskę podtrzymującą te jego przydługie, czarne, pofalowane kudełki. Z tego wszystkiego nie wiedział nawet jak ani kiedy zgubił buta. Przez to jego prawa skarpeta była cała mokra od nasiąkniętego wodą mchu, po którym bieg. 

Prawie cała ziemia w Du Weldenvarden była nim pokryta, niczym ciepłą i miękką pierzynką, która pachniała nieziemsko od wyrastających spomiędzy niej kwiatów, które istnieć mogły jedynie tutaj i jedynie pod stałą opieką i obserwacją ich ludu. 

\- Stiles, oddawaj to! To wcale nie jest śmieszne! - krzyknął Scott, niemal potykając się przez tą swoją długą, szlachecką tunikę.

McCall, bo tak nazywał się jego mało inteligentny przyjaciel (bo przecież dużo łatwiej byłoby się posłużyć magią, niż biegać za nim w koło, jak kot z pęcherzem), pochodził z jednego z najwyższych elfich rodów. Jego matka była członkinią dworu królowej Islanzadi, bezspornej władczyni całego Du Weldenvarden i elfickiej społeczności. Melissa była utalentowanym magiem. Specjalistką od tworzenia i splataniu ze sobą najpotężniejszych zaklęć uzdrawiających w całej Alagaesii. 

A przynajmniej tak sądził jego przyjaciel, który miał swoją rodzicielkę za najcudowniejszą istotę we wszechświecie. 

Stiles się z nim absolutnie nie zgadzał.

Przecież wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że nie ma nikogo wspanialszego i bardziej majestatycznego od Gleadra - złotego smoka związanego więzią ze swoim jeźdźcem Oromisem, którego Stiles osobiście bardzo szanował i odwiedzał przy każdej możliwej okazji. 

\- Mam cię! - krzyknął Scott, rzucając się na niego znienacka. 

Niestety wybijając się do skoku McCall przydepnął skraj szaty, przez co zwalił się na ziemie i przekoziołkował z niewielkiego, ale stromego zbocza, wprost na polane, na której ćwiczył czarnowłosy elfy, wymachując ogromnym i zapewne ciężkim, dwuręcznym mieczem. 

Stiles instynktownie ruszył biegiem za przyjacielem. 

\- _Letta!_ \- krzyknął, wyciągając przed siebie prawą dłoń i uwalniając magię.

Scott zatrzymał się momentalnie, zastygając w połowie fikołka, po czym runą na plecy z głośnym jękiem.

Ćwiczący elf błyskawicznie zakończył treningi i ruszył prędko w stronę McCalla, docierając do niego na równi ze Stilesem.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał starszy, pochylając się nad Scottem.

Stiles kątem oka przyjrzał się nieznajomemu.

Czarne, bo taki kolor włosów miał starszy elf, były równie krótkie, co jego własne, jeśli nie jeszcze bardziej, co samo w sobie było mało spotykane u ich rasy. Do tego sylwetka mężczyzny różniła się od reszty pobratymców, jego ciało było jakby bardziej rozbudowane i umięśnione. Nie posiadało w sobie tego opływowego kształtu. Było bardziej toporne, a przez to Stilesowi wydawało się jeszcze bardziej interesujące i pociągające. Poza tym dostrzegł na szczęce mężczyzny cień zarostu. Coś, czego nie posiadał żaden mu znany elf.

\- Ej! - nagły krzyk wytrącił Stilesa z zamyślenia, sprawiając, że się wzdrygnął i podskoczył nerwowo.

\- Tak?

\- Z twoim kolegą jest wszystko w porządku, a co z tobą? Użyłeś absolutnego zaklęcia, a przy jego pędzie musiało cię kosztować sporo wysiłku - powiedział nieznajomy, podnosząc na niego wzrok.

Stiles jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak niespotykanych i pięknych oczu. Oczu, które były niebieskie, zielone albo jasnobrązowe w zależności od kąta pod którym na nie spoglądał.

\- _Nuanen_ \- było jedynym słowem, które był wstanie z siebie wydusić.

**Author's Note:**

> Letta - stój  
> nuanen - piękny
> 
> Cykl książek o Eragonie zajmuje specjalne miejsce w moim sercu - była to pierwsza książka jaką dobrowolnie, bez przymusu przeczytałam jako nastolatka.


End file.
